This application discloses the same embodiment of a pedal assembly as co-pending Ser. No. 09/974,667 filed concurrently herewith but claims a different patentable feature of that embodiment.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a pedal assembly with a sensor that generates an electric signal for controlling a vehicle system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pedal assemblies for controlling the throttle, clutch and braking systems in automotive vehicles have recently replaced mechanical linkage mechanisms with electrical sensors to generate electrical signals indicative of the degree of movement of the pedal to control the vehicle system. Besides cost and performance criteria, it is essential that the assembly occupy a minimum of space, as space within a vehicle is limited and is in demand for various uses.
In a recent assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,222 in the name of Kalsi and assigned to the assignee of the subject application, the pedal lever rotates a sensor arm that supports sensor members and circular sensor bands are supported by the housing to co-act with the sensor members to produce and electrical signal. The sensor arm extends radially from the pivot axis of the pedal and in order to obtain the desired sensitivity, the movement of the sensor members over the bands must be maximized or be at least a predetermined amount. As the sensor arm normally rotates about the pedal axis, the radial extent of the sensor arm must be sufficient to obtain a sufficiently long enough arc of sensor band to attain the requisite sensitivity. However, in some situations the demands for space are so critical that it is desirable to reduce the space between the axis of rotation of the pedal arm the sensor band or bands, whether the bands be straight or arcuate.
The subject assembly provides a compact pedal assembly for electronically controlling a vehicle. The assembly comprises a housing, a pedal lever supported by the housing for pivotal movement about a pedal axis, and a sensor arm movably supported by the housing. The housing supports at least one sensing band and at least one sensor member is supported by the sensor arm for movement with the sensor arm to co-act with the sensing band. The assembly is characterized by a mechanism of at least two elements movable relative to one another and interconnecting the pedal lever and the sensor arm for moving the sensor arm in response to movement of the pedal lever.
Accordingly, by interconnecting the pedal arm and the sensor arm with a mechanism instead of a direct connection, the operative space of the pedal lever and the sensor arm can be reduced to provide more compact packaging.